Kidnapped as a maid
by pokemon211
Summary: How did Miku get into London...as a maid? She has no memory of the past and continues her life to live with a demon butler, three servants, and her master. Tanaka is not in the story, so beware! MikuxCiel
1. Chapter 1

I** do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Vocaloid. **

**Just enjoy the story **

**For you to know, I didn't put Tanaka in the story.**

* * *

><p>It was dark when I woke up. The window was wide opened and the curtains began to follow the beat of the wind. Just then, a door began to open and the lights were on.<p>

"Sorry to leave you in this dark room," a mysterious man said, "Before you ask any questions, I should escort you to master."

Then, I followed him to an office and saw a young boy with dark bluish hair.

"Sebastian, is this the one I ordered?" the boy with the dark bluish hair said.

"Yes master, it came in a few minutes ago," the mysterious man said.

I looked up at the ceiling.

_"Ordered what?" _I thought.

Then, the boy with the dark bluish hair stood up from his chair and started talking.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am the master of this mansion," he said, "Your purpose is to serve only me when I ask you to."

Then, he sat down.

"Sebastian, please show her around," Ciel said as he sat down.

But Sebastian only held a strange microchip.

"Instead of showing her around, why won't I stick this microchip inside of her memory file?" Sebastian said.

Ciel shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

But Sebastian refused to listen, "Trust me master, I know what I'm doing."

I watched as Sebastian pressed a button on my shoulder and put the microchip inside.

"There, that should do it," Sebastian said.

After a while, a visual map of the mansion screen off my eyes and disappeared.

"See master, isn't this much easier than showing her around," Sebastian said.

I looked at Ciel, who wasn't impressed.

"Very well, escort her to the other servants," Ciel said to Sebastian.

Sebastian obeyed Ciel and escorted me to a room with three other servants.

"You should get to know the others," Sebastian said and opened the door.

I walked inside the room as Sebastian shut the door.

"Is this the new girl that master has been talking about?" said a boy with short blondish hair.

"I'm not so sure, Finny," a man with blond spiky hair said after.

"She has to be or she wouldn't be here in the first place," the woman with dark reddish hair said, "I wonder what her name is?"

"Her name is Miku Hatsune," Ciel interrupted, "She be with us for quite a while."

"Miko Hatsune?" the boy with short blondish hair said.

"Miku Hatsune," Sebastian corrected, "Finnian, please get her name right."

"S-sorry S-Sebastian," Finnian said, nervously.

"Anyways, she is a robot programed with a Vocaloid. The Vocaloid program was created for robots to imitate humans," Ciel explained, "Now if you will excuse me, I'll be in my study room."

I watched as Ciel left with Sebastian to his study room.

"My name is Bardroy, but everyone calls me Bard," said the man with the spiky blonde hair.

"And I am Finnian, but you can call me Finny," said the boy with the short blond hair.

"Hey don't forget me," said the maiden with the dark red hair, "I'm Mey-rin, the maid of this mansion."

I smiled, "It's nice to met you all."

Then, Sebastian came back inside of the room.

"Don't just stand there," he said, "Finny, harvest the plants in the garden, Bardroy, prepare the appetizers for master, Mey-rin, set up the dining room, and Miku, pick an outfit for master to wear for dinner."

Then, Sebastian shut the door and went off. Finny, Bardroy, Mey-rin, and I had a sweatdrop.

"Well, see you guys at dinner," Finny said and ran out of the room.

"I have to leave!" Mey-rin said nervously and followed Finny out the door.

"Me too! I don't want to disappoint master!" Bardroy said and ran with them.

I had a mushroom sigh as I walked up to Ciel's bedroom. When I walked in, I was a bit confused to what Ciel wanted to wear. But I opened his wardrobe and was suprised how much clothes were in there. Just then, Ciel walked inside.

"Did you pick out something for me yet?" he asked.

I stood there for a second, remembering to call Ciel "master".

"Just wait a second master!" I said and searched for a dinner outfit.

_"Ah-ha!" _I thought to myself as I found the perfect outfit.

"Here master," I said and smiled.

But when I gave it to Ciel, he stood there like I knew what to do.

"Is there a problem master?" I said and stared hard at the outfit.

"No, there is nothing wrong," he replied, "But you need put this outfit on me."

_"Put the clothes on him?" _I thought_, "Man, Ciel wants ME to put it on him." _

"But master, don't you have to take off the clothes you wearing right now?" I said.

"Well yes, but you have to do it for me," Ciel said.

I did a quiet sigh, couldn't Sebastian do this kind of job? I mean, Sebastian and Ciel are both guys. Why was I stuck doing this job?

"Whatever you say, master," I said.

I spent a couple of minutes trying to close my eyes as I was trying to remove Ciel's clothes and put the other clothes on him. When I was finished, I walked Ciel down the stairs to the dining room. Then, watched as everyone had wierd stares at Ciel's outfit.

"You did a very nice job, Miku," Sebastian said, sarcastically.

I looked at Ciel; nothing seemed wrong with his outfit. Except for his short black shorts with the leggings and boots underneath.

"So what do have for dinner?" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you think? Sorry I had to exclude Tanaka. Oh well. Wait patiently for the next one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer(s): ****I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Vocaloid. **

**I did not create Miku Hatsune's songs. **

**I don't really know what happened in Finny's past.**

**For you to know, Tanaka in not in this fanfic.**

**Just enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>"Well, we do have crab cakes, lobsters, and salmon coming up in a few minutes," Sebastian explained, "Unfortunately, Bardroy burnt the appetizers, so we just have strawberry jelly with whipped cream inside. Since I heard leeks are quite healthy, I decided to serve it as part of the appetizers and the side dish."<p>

After a while, everyone sat on the table eating the appetizers, they prefered to eat the jelly than the leeks itself.

"Are any of you guys gonna eat the leeks?" I whispered to Finny, Bardroy, and Mey-rin.

But none of them answered, they were probably too busy munching on the jelly.

I had a mushroom sigh_, _the leeks do look delicious and it wouldn't hurt to try...Then, I started munching on the leek. It wasn't that bad as it looked, but the flavor did seem familiar...

"The rest of the food is finished," Sebastian said and hurried off to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Sebastian came back with steamed crab cakes, lobsters, and salmon, "Who's ready to eat?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>After dinner... <strong>_

* * *

><p>After dinner, Bardroy, Mey-rin, Finny, and I walked to the bedroom. Unfortunately, the wasn't another bed, so I had to sleep on the ground.<p>

"Hey Miku," Finny whispered, "Since you're the new servant, maybe we can celebrate your arrival."

But before I can say anything, Mey-rin kicked in.

"But don't we have to ask Sebastian for permission," Mey-rin interrupted.

"Well Sebastian wouldn't mind if it's for my arrival," I answered.

"Yeah, Miku could be right," Bardroy explained, "But at the same time, she could be wrong."

"Well, I'm going to ask master," I said, "I'll be back later."

After the conversation, I left the bedroom to the hallway. It was pitch black, so I had to feel my way through. It was a good thing the microchip that Sebastian put in me had a map of the mansion. Finally, after bumping into a few walls, I made it into his bedroom. However, the door was shut.

_"Maybe if I go in quietly, Ciel wouldn't notice," _I thought as I was slowly opening the door.

When I opened the door as quietly as I could and wide enough for me to walk through, I sneaked inside. Ciel wasn't asleep, he was sitting in his desk with a small lamp hooked to it and he was writing on a piece of paper. I was wondering what was he writing and why was he writing it during his bedtime hour.

"Miku is that you," Ciel said.

I was startled for a few seconds, but I remembered to stay calm.

"Y-yes," I answered.

But Ciel didn't answer back, I bet he too busy writing on the piece of paper or was too tired to say anything at all.

"Um...me and the other servants were planning to celebrate for my arrival, but we had to ask for permission just in case, so I wondering if you let us," I bursted out loud, "I'm sorry that I interrupted you, master..."

"Very well," Ciel said, "You and the other servants are allowed to celebrate for your arrival."

Right after he had said that, I had left his room and walked all the way back to the servant's bedroom.

"So how did it go?" Finny asked, right when I walked in.

"Well master did say yes," I said.

"Why didn't you ask Sebastian?" questioned Mey-rin.

"Well master might tell Sebastian just in case," I answered, "Besides, we won't do it until tomorrow."

"Then, we all should go to sleep if we want time to past by," Bardroy said.

After a few minutes, everyone was dead silent. The only noise that I can hear was the wind, rattling against the window.

_"Well I guess today wasn't that bad," _I thought_, "But how did I get here? Why am I serving Ciel as my master? Why don't I remember anything about my past? There are still unanswered questions that need to be answered, but who has them?" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wake up! It's another day of work."<p>

I woke up after hearing Sebastian's voice, but why at 6:00 in the morning.

"Finny and Miku, you two need to work in the fields, Bardroy, go prepare master's breakfast, and Mey-rin, go wash the dishes from last night," Sebastian commanded, "Now off you go."

Then, Sebastian left the room, possibly going to Ciel's.

"Come on Miku," Finny said, "We have to work in the fields."

Finny leaded me into a garden, it had beautiful roses, pansies, orchids, and cherry blossoms. It was perfect for the season of Spring.

"Did you grow all of this?" I asked, amazed about the wonderful garden.

"Well not really," Finny said, "Sebastian did all of this."

Sebastian did all of this? Since Finny was the gardener, I thought he could do the same.

"Wait, if you're the gardener, then why did Sebastian grow all of this?" I asked.

"Well it's sort of a long story," Finny explained, "You see, before I served Ciel, my mom sent me to be tested on. They were testing to increase physical strength in humans. That is why I kept this a secret."

Then, took off his straw hat that revealed S-012 on the nape of his neck.

"Anyways," Finny continued, "I was forced to stay in this "prison cell" where I was never able to see the outside world. The only friends I had were the little birds that flew down to my small window. Unfortunately, these people injected it in me, meaning that I have this supernatural strength. Thankfully, I was rescued by Sebastian before anything bad could really happen. He wanted me to be a gardener, but I had never touched a plant in my life. Even though he had offered me a good salary, my only wish was to be outside as much as possible."

So that was why Finny was the gardener, just to go to the outside world, but why would his mother want him to be tested on?

"So what happened in your past?" Finny asked.

"I don't have one," I said, "I lost my memory."

"Maybe you can tell me when you remember," Finny said.

After the conversation, Finny and I were watering the garden when Sebastian came outside.

"Miku, I need you to take master on his morning stroll," he said, "I would've done so myself, but I have other things to do."

Then, he left as soon as possible and I went off to take Ciel on his morning stroll. At the front entrance of the mansion, Ciel was waiting patiently, I think.

"Why were you here so late?" He said, impatiently.

Well I guess I thought differently.

"Um, sorry master. I was busy helping Finny water the garden, when Sebastian told me to come here," I said, nervously.

"Very well," Ciel said and walked down the front steps, "Aren't you coming, Miku?"

"Oh yes master!" I said and ran down the steps.

The walk was quite peaceful. That was because Ciel was quiet the whole time. After watching him for a while, he didn't really have much of a personality. He wasn't strict and obedient like Sebastian, nor clumsy like Mey-rin, or strong with pride like Bardroy, or even have a childlike nature like Finny does. After the stroll, we both walked directly to the mansion with a surprised guest.

"Oh hi Ciel!" the guest said, waving her silky, blond hair.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Miku," Ciel said, "If you would excuse me, I have to be dressed for lunch."

Then, Ciel left to his bedroom.

"Hi Miku!" Elizabeth said cheerfully, "Call me Lizzy for short."

Lizzy seemed like a joyful person, but I wonder why she was here.

"Hi Lizzy," I said with pleased look, "I'm the new servant of the Phantomhive household."

"Oh goodie!" Lizzy said excitedly, "My cousin has a new maid!"

Cousin? Is she Ciel's cousin?

"He's your cousin?" I asked.

Then, Lizzy smiled, "Yep, I'm his blood-born cousin and don't forget that I'm his fiancée."

Wait! If she is his cousin, then why is she his fiancée?

"It was nice meeting you Lizzy!" I said and walked to the garden.

Just then, a giant, fluffy wolf creature was running around in the garden and Finny was trying to put a leash on it.

"Come on Pluto! Sebastian told me to put this on you!" Finny said and jumped onto the creature.

Soon enough, Finny had put the leash on the creature.

"Oh hi Miku," Finny said, "This is Pluto, our dog."

Afterwards, Pluto had begun to breathe out fire.

"He's a dog from hell," Finny continued.

After that, Pluto had somehow shapeshift into a human.

"and he can do that," Finny added.

I had a sweatdrop, "Um Finny, I should leave you to your business."

Then, I zoomed out of the garden and went to dining room. When I was there, Mey-rin was setting up the table for lunch.

"Oh hello Miku," Mey-rin said, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about Lizzy, Master's cousin and fiancée," I said.

"Oh Lizzy," Mey-rin said, unaware that the dishes weren't clean, "What about her?"

"It's nothing," I said and looked away, "You should check the dishes before setting them on the table."

"Oh I forgot!" Mey-rin said and grabbed the dishes, "Sebastian's gonna be mad at me!"

I had a mushroom sigh and left dining room. Then, I walked to the kitchen where Bardroy was frying stir-fry.

"Damn it!" he said over and over, "Why does everything I touch turn into burned ash?"

After a while, I left the kitchen and went off to help Mey-rin set the table for our guest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I wasn't on for a while, my internet went down for a week or so. But at least I finished this chapter. Just for you to know, I went to the anime convention on 114/12. If you there, I might have seen you! Just saying =3 Wait patiently for the next chapter (long or short)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer(s): ****I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Vocaloid. **

**I did not create Miku Hatsune's songs. **

**For you to know, Tanaka in not in this fanfic.**

**Just enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Miku why feeling so down," Mey-rin said, probably trying her best to cheer me up.<p>

"Oh it's nothing really," I said and spread the tablecloth across the table.

Well I lied, I did feel a little down ever since Lizzy came over and introduced herself. She did seem nice and would be perfect for Ciel's "wife-to-be". It's not like I'm jealous or anything. I mean, why would I be jealous that Lizzy is going to be married to Ciel soon and that I'll never see Ciel until they get back from their honeymoon and who knows what will happen. Oh geez, I think I'm starting to get jealous.

"Hey Mikuuuu!" Lizzy said cheerfully and jumped in tiny hops to me.

Oh what does she want now.

"I want you to dance with Ciel for me!" Lizzy explained, "Pluto burned my flats and I only brought those! I can't wear heels because I would be too tall for him! Pretty please would you do this for me!"

_"Should I do this?" _I thought_, "Or should I pretend I have something to do. Hm..." _

"Ok sure," I said and smiled, "But why would you want me to dance with your fiancé?"

"Because Ciel seems to be warming up to you!" Lizzy said and giggled a bit, "and it's just for one day!"

Then she hopped across the room and left.

"Miku, you can't possibly go out dancing with master in that maid outfit," Mey-rin said and dragged me upstairs to the servant bedroom.

Mey-rin was digging in the closet and found a sunny yellow dress with a pink ribbon just below the chest that tied a lovely bow in the back.

"Wear this!" she said and gave me the dress.

I tried on the dress and was surprised that it actually fit me.

"See you look beautiful!" Mey-rin said and dragged me out of the room.

I was kinda dizzy when Mey-rin took wrong turns and dragged me back to try to find the right room. At last, we were at the ballroom and I saw Ciel in a handsome overcoat with the cravat around his neck.

"So I'm dancing with Miku instead of Lizzy," Ciel said in his normal, emotionless voice, "Very well, take my hand Miku."

I grabbed onto his hand and next thing you know, we were dancing. Following each other's movements like a melody in a song. Even though I had no idea how to dance, I was perfect as four leaf clover, lucky if you think. As time rolled by, his lips almost touch mine when Finny came in.

"Lunch is served for our guest and master," he said and leaded Ciel to the diner room.

I followed him after, until I was stopped by Mey-rin.

"Come on and change back to your clothes before Sebastian sees you!" Mey-rin bursted and dragged me back to the servant bedroom for a change of clothes.

After changing back into my maid outfit, I walked to the diner room and saw Ciel and Lizzy sitting across from each other. Strangely, Lizzy had her flats on when she told me that the ones Pluto had burnt were her only ones.

"Miku, would you like to have some tea?" Lizzy said and handed me a teacup.

"Um, ok sure," I replied and drank the tea.

The tea was absolutely gorgeous. It had a beautiful, warm berry taste when I drank it. Pleasantly aromatic, but not super sweet.

"It's wild strawberry tea," Sebastian said, "It's made with fresh picked stawberries, apple pieces, hibiscus flowers, and rose hips straight from the garden."

I finished the tea as I gulp the last portion of it. I wanted more, but it was too much to ask for. After all, I have to show my manners to Ciel's future wife-to-be.

"It was delicious," I said and put the teacup on the table.

"It certainly was," Lizzy said and smiled a bit, "I used to drink this all the time when I was four."

_"So she's rich?" _I thought as I carried the dishes in a tray to the kitchen_, "Hopefully Lizzy didn't put anything in there, or else things would go wrong." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later... <strong>_

* * *

><p>After doing every one of my chores, I walked to the diner room and saw that Finny, Bardroy, and Mey-rin had set up the party.<p>

"Mey-rin," Bardroy said, "You were supposed to tell us when Miku was coming!"

"I'm sorry!" Mey-rin replied, "I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's ok guys," I said with a sweatdrop, "At least you guys were thoughtful enough to make it a surprise."

"Yeah, Miku's right," Finny agreed, "and we at least finished decorating."

"So let's start the party!" Bardroy said and lifted up a cloth that was over a tray of warm pot stickers.

Then, everyone digged in to eat the toasty warm pot stickers.

"Bardroy? Did you make this?" I said, after a took a bite of it.

"Well...Sebastian actually cooked it," he said, "If I made these, then it wouldn't look like anything tasty."

After finishing the pot stickers, we walked to the ballroom and saw a giant karaoke machine.

"Hey Miku," Finny said, "You can sing, right?"

"Sing?" I said, "I'll try."

"But a professional like me needs to go first," Bardroy said and grabbed the microphone from Finny.

Right when Bardroy started singing, Mey-rin and Finny covered their ears. Bardroy's voice was kinda pitchy. He couldn't sing the right tone for each part of the song.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Bardroy said in a high tone.

_"When could this nightmare stop?" _I thought as I covered my ears.

After Bardroy finished singing, he came up to us and boasted how good he was.

"Ok, it's your turn, Miku," Finny said, "I wonder if you can sing better than Bardroy?"

"She wouldn't," Bardroy said and patted his chest his fist, "After all, I'm the best singer in the world!"

I ignored Bardroy and grabbed the microphone from him. Suddenly, a small microphone had already appeared from my ear to my mouth.

"I think you're made for this, Miku," Mey-rin cheered on.

At first I didn't know what song to sing, because I never sung a song in my life so far. I wonder if I used sing before I lost my memory? After a while, words slowly came out of my mouth.

_**The number one princess in the whole world**_  
><em><strong>You should know by now how to please me<strong>_  
><em><strong>OK?<strong>_

_**First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch**_  
><em><strong>Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Third off, for every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you understand, my hand feels rather empty so hold it!<strong>_

_**Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure**_  
><em><strong>I only want you to think that I'm super-cute... truly and genuinely<strong>_

_**The number one princess in the whole world**_  
><em><strong>Remember that hey~ hey~<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're not aloud to keep me waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just who do you think that I am?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I want to go, and eat some sweets, where?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of course I mean now.<strong>_

_**Ah! Check 1, 2... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

_**My fault? You know by now that I won't complain about such things**_  
><em><strong>Right? Can you hear me? Fine I'll repeat it...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, and also this. Get a white horse like in a book,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and take me away<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you understand, kneel down and call me a princess<strong>_

_**Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure**_  
><em><strong>Though its alright to go and scold me, just a little bit<strong>_

_**My only Prince in the whole world**_  
><em><strong>You should know that hey~ hey~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Both our hands are empty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our words have been a little sad recently<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why, why is that? Come on notice it faster<strong>_

_**Oh! You absolutely don't understand it, understand it ever!**_

_**Fruit topped strawberry shortcake **_  
><em><strong>Pudding made with only the best of the best<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will... I will try to hold back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't go thinking that I'm greedy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can act proper as well<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll regret your words!<strong>_

_**Naturally! Because I am...**_

_**The number one princess in the whole world**_  
><em><strong>I'll wander off if you don't always watch me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Be more careful." And you turned away<strong>_  
><em><strong>... But I think that you're more dangerous<strong>_

_**Ah! Hey baby~... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! **_

Right when I stopped singing, I heard Finny and Mey-rin clapping in the background.

"You sing so beautifully," Mey-rin complimented.

"It's over nine thousand times better than Bardroy's," Finny said after.

Bardroy smirked a bit, "Fine fine, I admit. You sing better than I do."

Right then and there, Ciel came in the ballroom, dressed in his usual outfit. He was clapping too.

"Very well done," Ciel said, "Miku, I would like to speak with you, alone."

"Y-yes master," I studdered and watched as he leaded me to climb the roof.

After climbing the roof, it felt a bit awkward. It was literally just me and him, alone on top of the roof.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No not all," he said and smiled, "I wanted to say that your voice is beautiful and when you sing, it makes me see hope."

I was confused for a second, did he really smile? Did Lizzy put something in the tea to make this happen? Or is this actually real? Come on, someone tell me already!

"You look exactly like the girl that was in my dreams," he continued, "Her voice reminds me of you."

"You mean...like a princess?" I said softly.

"Yes, like a princess," he said.

Then, we bent closer to each other. We almost kissed when I heard Finny calling my name.

"Mikuuu!" he called, "Are you up here?"

But I didn't answer back. I was kinda mad because Finny always ruins the moment.

"See you later Ciel, I mean, master!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Ciel blushed a rosy pink color that stood out in the moonlight. Then, I climbed down the roof and fell on top of Finny.

"Why are you on the roof?" he asked when I got up.

"Oh it's nothing really," I smiled.

"Sebastian told us to stop the party," Finny explained, "Because it's past curfew."

"That's why you called me?" I asked, still mad that Finny ruined the moment.

Finny simply replied, "Because I didn't want Sebastian to find you first."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I put the english lyrics of <span>"The world is mine." <span>by Hatsune Miku. I don't own the song so don't flame me for it. Finny ruins the moment two times. He might ruin more in the next chapter, or not. I can't spoil what will happen next, so I suggest you wait patiently like you did with my other stories. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**~Pokemon211**


End file.
